A Lesson in Fear
by tsuki-san16
Summary: Matthew Williams was used to being invisible. So when people suddenly start running away from him in fear he begins to realize that maybe invisibility isn't such a bad thing. Russia Ivan /Canada Matthew , One-shot


**Matthew Williams was used to being invisible. So when people suddenly start running away from him in fear he starts to realize invisibility really isn't such a bad thing. Russia(Ivan)/Canada(Matthew), One-shot.**

**A/N: Seriously, I don't know when my love for this pairing suddenly manifested itself. I just can't help but think they'd make a good pair. Laid back, quiet, invisible Canada and insane, psychotic, disturbing Russia. XD **

**So cute. **

**I guess this story just has one lesson: Don't mess with what Russia considers to be _his_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I don't own any countries. I don't own much of anything, actually, so please don't sue me.**

_**A Lesson in Fear**_

Matthew Williams was used to being invisible. It was part and parcel when your brother was America. Considering he walked around carrying a pet polar bear, you'd think he'd garner some attention, but this wasn't the case.

If he wasn't completely invisible then he was being mistaken for his brother, Alfred. This normally resulted in much pain and torment for the quiet Canadian, and usually required an outstanding amount of patience.

Like now, for example.

"ALFRED!"

Matthew sighed. _Here we go again_. The young man turned around slowly, tightening his hold on Kumajirou, who appeared to be sleeping. England was stomping towards him purposefully, his hands clenched and his brow furrowed.

"Where did you put it!" Arthur demanded, grabbing Matthew by the collar of his shirt and shaking him slightly. "I _know_ you took it!"

The Canadian raised a hand in surrender. "Ah...A-arthur...you have the w-wrong guy."

Arthur's shaking only became more violent, the British man yelling obscenities and cursing Matthew's brother to hell.

"A-Arthur! I'm Canada!"

"No respect for literature, my _tea_ and – what?"

"Ca-na-da." Matthew enunciated.

Arthur let the Canadian go slowly, a terrified look crossing his features.

Were his hands _shaking_?

"I...oh...well..." Arthur stammered before turning on his heel and promptly _running_ as though the devil himself was chasing him.

Matthew blinked, watching him go. Well this was new.

"What just happened?" He asked, looking at the bear in his arms.

"Food?"

"Ah, never mind. You're hopeless."

"Who?"

"...Canada. The one who feeds you."

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

If Matthew thought England's strange behavior this morning was an isolated incident, he was wrong. He was walking down the hall as he waited for the G8 meeting to start when a dazed and daydreaming Italy bumped into him.

"Ah, sorry Feliciano. Were you dreaming about pasta again?"

"Pasta?" The Italian mumbled, drooling slightly. Italy stared at him for a moment, before he suddenly stiffened, his whole body shaking in fear. "Ah...ah...Canada!" He gasped, suddenly whipping out a little white flag and waving it around as he cowered. "I'm sorry! Please spare me!"

"Eh?" Matthew blinked, stepping back from the other man. What was going on?

"FELICIANO! What. Are. You. Doing?" A frantic Germany yelled, grabbing the smaller man and pulling him away from the Canadian. "Canada, I'm sorry about him. He didn't mean to touch you. No harm done right?"

Germany looked scared.

Of him.

What?

"I don't-" Matthew started but Germany was already fleeing, pulling his companion behind him as the Italian continued to wave that little flag.

Canada stood in the middle of the empty hallway, confused.

* * *

Something was definitely wrong. The meeting was a complete fiasco. China had managed to spill tea all over himself when Canada had sat next to him. France's hands had been _shaking _rather than groping when he passed the Canadian some papers pertaining to the subjects they were discussing during this meeting. Sealand burst into tears when Matthew looked at him and Japan, who had been in charge of food and refreshments this time, had nearly committed _harakiri_ when he knocked down Matthew's tea!

And throughout the whole meeting Russia had just been sitting there, a creepy smile on his face whenever he looked at Canada, a quiet _kolkolkol_ echoing throughout the chamber.

Matthew was not used to getting so much attention. He was beginning to think being invisible might have been a better idea.

"Kumajirou, we're going to get to the bottom of this!" He muttered as he pushed the door to the bathroom open during a break in the meeting.

"Who?"

"Canada."

"CANADA! WHERE!" A terrified voice screamed, causing Matthew to nearly jump out of his skin as the sound echoed off the walls.

Alfred was standing at one of the urinals, his pants only half done up, showing off his hamburger-printed boxers. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at his brother in horror.

"Alfred! What's going on here? Why is everyone scared of me?" Matthew demanded, stepping closer to the American. It would be just his luck if his brother was behind this whole mess.

"S-stay away!" Alfred stammered, backing away from the Canadian and making a cross sign with his fingers. "A hero knows when to retreat!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, his hands on his hips. Kumajirou seemed to have fallen asleep by the door. "What is going on?"

Alfred was eying the only window in the bathroom as though he thought he could escape through it. The Canadian didn't think so.

"Is there a problem going on here?" A soft voice asked and Russia stepped out from the darkness behind Matthew, wrapping his arm possessively around the Canadian's waist.

"N-nothing, nothing! Ahe hehehe." Alfred laughed nervously, waving his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Ah, that is a good thing. We wouldn't want there to be any problems, da?" The Russian smiled widely, causing Alfred to shudder in fear.

"Of course not, of course not!"

"He isn't bothering you is he, Matvey?"

Matthew smiled at Ivan, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The Russian didn't take his eyes off the American. "I was just asking Alfred if he knew why everyone was so scared of me today."

"I wasn't bothering him at all, _he_ ran into _me_!" Alfred yelled inching towards the window.

Russia prevented the American from escaping by stepping forward and grabbing his wrist in a painfully tight grip. Alfred squeaked as Ivan pulled him closer, a demonic look in his eyes. Matthew just stood back, a smile on his face.

"That is good because I would have had to cut off your **** and stab you in the **** with a **** and then **** your **** and break **** until you couldn't **** again. And you wouldn't want that, da?" Ivan whispered dangerously, his voice dripping in sugary sweetness as his grip tightened.

Alfred looked like he was going to faint.

It all made sense now.

Russia released the American, returning to Matthew's side and bending down to press his lips into the Canadian's, causing the smaller man to moan slightly.

Well, being feared had it's perks too he supposed.

**The End**

**A/N: And that's that! I'm sorry Alfred! Maybe Russia thinks of you as a threat, I don't know, you're safer off staying away from Matthew! He he he. **

**Poor Alfred, he really was trapped and for once, he didn't do anything!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot, gotta do my part for this pairing! I can't get enough of these two! Please review, I'd really appreciate it. XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
